STPC11
'Shine ☆ The Power of Southern Cross! '(輝け☆サザンクロスの力! Kagayake ☆ Sazan Kurosu no Chikara!?) is the eleventh episode of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:April 14,2019 *Next:Episode 12 *Previous:Episode 10 *Opening:Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Ending:PaPePiPu☆Romantic Major Events * Ryotaro learns about the existence of Fuwa and Prunce. * The Cures obtain the Twinkle Stick and perform Southern Cross Shot for the first time. * Star is able to recover the Taurus pen from the Knot Raiders. * Kappard, Tenjo, and Eyeone fuse themselves together to form one Knot Reiga. * Darknest, the leader of the Knot Raiders, appears for the first time. Synopsis After they land, Hikaru is sad to note that the ship sustained damage upon landing. There’s no time to waste, however, as Prunce points out that somebody likely saw them land. Lala activates a never-before-seen mode of the rocket: Carry Mode. This turns the rocket into a tiny ball the size of a marble, enabling it to be carried. Lala explains that she wasn’t able to use the mode before the team repaired it. The team prepares to run away, but Hikaru is guilty over the whole ordeal being her fault. Before they can get caught, Madoka pulls Hikaru away. While the team hides behind trees, Fuyuki Kaguya and his associates arrive at the site of the rocket’s landing. When Fuyuki orders his team to search the area, the girls, Fuwa, and Prunce run all the way to the observatory, where they take refuge. Their troubles are far from over, however; soon after they enter, Ryotaro Sorami spots Fuwa and Prunce. What’s more, Fuyuki knocks on the door, and the girls retreat further into the observatory. Fuyuki tells Ryotaro about the rocket he saw and asks if he’s seen anything unusual. To the girls’ surprise, Ryotaro says that he hasn’t seen anyone. Fuyuki notes that he dropped his books and that something must have surprised him into dropping them. He goes further into the observatory to search for himself and almost sees the girls. However, before he can, one of his associates says that a flashing light has been spotted in the forest. Fuyuki has to leave, but he states his intent to return when the observatory is open. After Fuyuki leaves, Ryotaro talks with the group. He’s quite pleased to see real-life aliens. When Hikaru tells him that Lala, Prunce, and Fuwa will be forced to leave if they’re revealed to be aliens, Ryotaro agrees to keep it a secret. Fuwa and Prunce are delighted. Hikaru is still sad, and she goes into the planetarium to be by herself. Ryotaro finds her there, and she starts to tell him about how her attempt to see the Southern Cross led to a bunch of bad things happening. Ryotaro says that perhaps Hikaru was led to go into space, as the Southern Cross is a lot like Hikaru herself. When travelers used the Southern Cross to find their way, they’d imagine their loved ones behind them and new lands in front of them. Like Hikaru, the Southern Cross leads people and inspires imagination. That evening, Kappard, Tenjo, Eyeone, Bakenyan, and some Knot Rays arrive on Earth. Eyeone turns the Taurus Star Color Pen into a Dark Pen, which causes the Taurus Star Princess to be sapped of her energy. Eyeone plans to do something different with the Dark Pen; instead of just turning a random object into a Knot Reiga, she’ll turn Kappard, Tenjo, and Bakenyan into a Knot Reiga. Bakenyan refuses, as he feels that his powers aren’t compatible with those of Kappard and Tenjo. Eyeone is angered by this, but she agrees to participate in his stead. Tenjo complains, but Eyeone turns them into a Knot Reiga anyway. Fuyuki sees the giant monster. Meanwhile, Ryotaro tries to get Hikaru some tea, but when he returns to the planetarium, she’s gone. Hikaru’s Star Color Pendant is signaling that the Taurus Star Color Pen is somewhere in the forest, so she’s going after it. Lala, Elena, and Madoka meet up with her and prepare to join her. Madoka notes that her father is likely where the disturbance is, and Prunce tells them not to go so they don’t get spotted. Nonetheless, Lala and Hikaru refuse to do nothing about the problem. In the forest, the Knot Reiga has scared away Fuyuki’s associates, and it knocks Fuyuki himself over. The girls arrive, and Prunce takes the unconscious Fuyuki away as they transform. Cure Star tries to punch the Knot Reiga, but it easily blocks her attack and flings her into the ground. The other three combine Leo Milky Shock, Libra Soleil Shoot, and Capricorn Selene Arrow, but they’re completely ineffective, and the Knot Reiga knocks them away, too. Inside of the Knot Reiga, Kappard, Tenjo, and Eyeone tell the Cures to give up their Star Color Pens so that the Knot Raiders can take over the world. This enrages Cure Star, who tries to use Star Punch on the Knot Reiga. The Knot Reiga easily dispels the attack grabs Cure Star, and flings her into the ground once again. After Star hits the ground, she finds herself in a field filled with space and stars, and she and the Knot Reiga are the only ones in it. Kappard says that the Knot Raiders were driven to the very edge of the universe and forced to live in the darkest, most unforgiving parts of space. Tenjo says that Star knows nothing about space, and Eyeone says that Star has no imagination. This sends Star into despair. However, the despair is quickly driven away by Cure Milky saying that Star does have imagination. Star suddenly finds herself back in the real world as Milky says that Star’s imagination summoned Fuwa to Earth and inspired Milky to become a Pretty Cure. Cure Selene adds that Star’s imagination inspired her to let loose and have fun with the others, and Cure Soleil says that Star’s imagination brought them all together. This makes Star realize that Ryotaro was right; Star really does lead and inspire people just like the Southern Cross. She shouts to the Knot Reiga that even though she doesn’t understand space entirely, she’s always been obsessed with it and she really, really loves it. This declaration summons a giant column of golden light that engulfs Pretty Cure. At the same time, in the Knot Raiders headquarters, the jewel encasing the Knot Raiders’ lord glows, and Galogre is shocked to see that his leader, Lord Darknest, is awakening. Back on Earth, the column of light has receded into a golden aura that surrounds Star. The Knot Reiga doesn’t care, and it tries to squish Pretty Cure with its fist. As this is happening, Kappard says that since his planet was taken from him, logic says that he should take other people’s planets. However, the Cures are able to hold up the Knot Reiga’s fist to prevent themselves from being crushed. Star says that no matter Kappard’s reasons, they can’t let the Knot Raiders threaten any part of space, be it the constellations, the stars, or the Earth. This causes a golden aura to develop around the other three, too. They all declare their determination to protect everyone and fling the Knot Reiga’s fist off of themselves. Then, they perform a brand new attack: Southern Cross Shot. This purifies the Knot Reiga and leaves a giant, colorful, Southern-Cross-shaped light in the sky that puts both Ryotaro and Fuyuki in awe. Kappard, Tenjo, and Eyeone are out cold. Star grabs the Taurus Star Color Pen and purifies it, freeing the Taurus Star Princess of the darkness that is sucking her energy away. She’s about to get the other Star Color Pen that they got on the planet Kumarin, but is stopped by Bakenyan. Bakenyan says that he can’t let Pretty Cure have the pen because whoever has the twelve Star Color Pens will have the ability to transcend all of existence. He summons a portal and teleports himself, the other Knot Raiders, and the Dark Pen away. The Cures de-transform just as Fuyuki is about to arrive. Prunce and Fuwa get away before he sees them, but Fuyuki is still suspicious because not only is Madoka at the site where alien activity was seen, but before, when another suspicious incident happened, Madoka was there, too. What’s more, a strange man with an afro and a beard appears, and Hikaru is shocked to recognize him… Characters *Hikaru Hoshina/Cure Star *Lala Hagoromo/Cure Milky *Elena Amamiya/Cure Soleil *Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene *Fuwa *Prunce *Kappard *Tenjo *Eyeone *Bakenyan *Knot Ray *Knot Reiga *Galogre *Darknest *Ryotaro Sorami *Fuyuki Kaguya *Taurus Star Princess Trivia * The group transformation in this episode featured more of Cure Star's transformation sequence than the rest of the transformation sequences. *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs Sagittarius, Aries and Gemini. **The horoscope for Sagittarius is "I enjoy dancing and sports". The lucky item is "A doll that will support you". **The horoscope for Aries is "A feeling of aiming for the most with your favorite things". The lucky item is "A chocolate that cheers you up". **The horoscope for Gemini is "You will meet new friends in a week". The lucky item is "A pencil that can convey a gentle feeling". Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode